


hiraeth

by olympicmaelstrom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Enjolras Has Feelings, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras-centric, Ficlet, Oblivious Enjolras, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Pining, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympicmaelstrom/pseuds/olympicmaelstrom
Summary: hiraeth (n). a deep longing for a home you've never known.Enjolras does not miss Grantaire.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andretheshorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andretheshorty/gifts).



Enjolras does not miss Grantaire.

He does not miss the endless mockery, endless argument, endless cynicism. He certainly does not miss the endless drunkenness. He does not miss the man who did nothing but mock the cause, and worse still, the ideals that Enjolras has dedicated his life to.

~*~

Enjolras does not miss Grantaire, but his friends do. That is why they search for him when he stops attending meetings. That is why they pace the streets of Paris endlessly, hoping they will find him arguing with some other citizen, or perhaps fearing they will find his corpse. He does not tell them they are wasting their time. He knows it would crush them. So he too paces the streets of Paris, although he does not miss Grantaire. Of course he does not.

~*~

Enjolras does not miss Grantaire, and he does not want him to come back. When Feuilly comes running to the Musain two weeks after Grantaire's disappearance, saying Grantaire is alive but pushed him away and will probably never come back, everyone in the room breathes a little. Except Enjolras. Enjolras is the same as he always was. That feeling in his chest...it must be anticipation at the rise of the barricades, which is coming in a few months. That's all.

For Joly, this breath turns into the _hic_ of a suppressed sob. Bossuet offers words of comfort, and Enjolras wishes he could do the same. But the fact remains that there is nothing truthful he can say to his friend.

~*~

Enjolras does not miss Grantaire. Except, perhaps, at the moment he is about to die alone.


End file.
